Pofiteroles
by Lucachu
Summary: Suite à une mauvaise chute, Kalem se retrouve à devoir attendre la guérison de sa cheville au laboratoire du professeur Platane. Serena vient lui tenir compagnie. Kalem et Serena sont loin de se douter de l'évènement qui va se dérouler à cause de simples pofiteroles. OS contenant du KalosShipping (KalemxSerena). Écrit pour un ami.


**Note de l'auteur :**

Petit OS que j'ai écrit pour un ami et que je lui avais promis, contenant du KalosShipping (KalemxSerena). Kalem et Serena étant des avatars, et n'ayant pas de personnalité propre, je leur en ai concocté chacun une.

À chaque fois que j'écrivais le mot pofiterole, je voulais l'écrire comme la friandise de notre monde et au masculin. Selon le manga, pofiterole est un mot féminin.

**Avertissement :**

_Pokémon_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seul le scénario m'appartient. Univers du jeu vidéo.

* * *

Kalem lâche un soupire, lasse. Il aimerait être à l'extérieur, en train d'entraîner ses Pokémon ou d'affronter le champion d'arène d'Illumis. Même si le ciel est maussade et que des nuages menacent de déverser leur eau. Et non être au laboratoire du professeur Platane, bloqué avec une attelle à la jambe gauche.

Tout cela à cause d'une mauvaise chute. Kalem désirait attraper un Kraknoix, une créature de type sol dont il apprécie beaucoup la dernière évolution. Un tel Pokémon composerait un atout favorable face au champion d'arène local, spécialisé dans le type électrique. Mais les Kranoix, ces êtres ressemblant à des mâchoires sur pattes, établissent de profonds trous qui leur permettent de piéger leurs proies. Malgré sa prudence, Kalem est tombé dans la cavité du Kraknoix qu'il venait d'attraper. Le dresseur s'est foulé sa cheville gauche dans sa chute. Grâce à son fidèle Absol, Kalem a pu s'extirper de la fosse.

Depuis, Kalem séjourne chez le professeur Platane, qui s'est proposé de l'héberger le temps de sa guérison. Le jeune dresseur était presque à côté d'Illumis, la ville où se situe le laboratoire du scientifique, lorsqu'il s'est blessé. Il était beaucoup plus simple pour Kalem de retourner à Illumis, plutôt qu'à Bourg‑Croquis, son village natal, situé à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres.

Kalem s'ennuie fermement dans le laboratoire. Le professeur Platane a eu la gentillesse de lui prêter des livres et sa télévision, mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'éprouver une profonde lassitude. Le dresseur a appelé tous ses amis pour les informer. Trovato et Tierno sont déjà passés le voir, l'aidant à tromper le temps. Sannah aurait voulu lui tenir compagnie, mais elle se trouve dans l'une des villes se situant le plus au nord de Kalos. Kalem ne doute pas un instant de ses intentions. Il sait qu'elle nourrit à son intention des sentiments amoureux. Il ne lui rend cependant pas son affection. Sannah est une gentille fille, une bonne amie. Mais elle n'est pas celle qu'il aime. Elle n'est pas Serena. Serena qui a promis ce matin même de lui rendre visite très bientôt.

Couché à côté du canapé sur lequel repose Kalem, son Absol s'agite. La créature ténébreuse se relève et s'avance dans le petit salon, évitant les béquilles de son dresseur posées contre la table basse de la pièce. Kalem entend ses griffes cliqueter sur le carrelage_._ Absol s'arrête devant la porte et s'assoit, s'immobilisant. Son regard est posé sur la poignée, qui, quelques secondes après, se tourne doucement. Serena apparaît alors à l'entrée du salon. En apercevant l'Absol, elle libère immédiatement l'une de ses deux mains de la boîte en plastique opaque qu'elle tient.

– Serena !

– Bonjour Kalem, Absol !

L'Absol se frotte contre ses jambes tandis que Serena lui caresse le sommet de sa tête, évitant soigneusement sa corne noire. Kalem ressent presque de la jalousie. Il insulte mentalement son propre Pokémon de veinard.

Serena se dirige ensuite vers le canapé dans lequel est allongé Kalem. L'adolescent bouge son corps afin de laisser une place à son amie. Le mouvement lui arrache une grimace.

– Doucement Kalem !

– Cela ne fait pas mal, ne t'inquiète pas.

– Ne me mens pas. Ah les garçons, pourquoi vous faites toujours semblant d'être immunisés à la douleur.

Si Kalem avait le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments, il lui dirait tout simplement qu'il ne veut pas l'inquiéter. Et peut‑être également lui montrer son endurance, qu'il n'est pas faible.

Serena pose sa boîte sur la table avant de s'installer à côté de Kalem. Curieux, Absol vient renifler et gratter le paquet. L'adolescente rit.

– Ce n'est pas pour toi petit gourmand.

À ces mots, Kalem devine immédiatement le contenu de la boîte. En plus d'être magnifique aux yeux de Kalem, Serena est une excellente pâtissière. Ses pofiteroles, ses macarons et ses cookies sont toujours excellents. Avec son voyage initiatique, Serena a moins le temps de cuisiner, mais dès qu'elle en a l'opportunité, elle s'attelle avec joie devant les fourneaux. Kalem aimerait beaucoup la voir confectionner des pâtisseries un jour. Elle doit être adorable à s'appliquer à la confection de ses gâteaux.

La première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés, Serena lui avait offert des cookies. Elle venait se présenter en tant que nouvelle voisine. Quelle surprise pour lui de découvrir une fille si mignonne, aux longs cheveux miel, au palier de sa porte avec un panier rempli de cookies. Kalem en avait presque perdu tous ses moyens.

– Je t'ai préparé des pofiteroles Kalem.

– Merci beaucoup Serena.

Serena ouvre la boîte, dévoilant son contenu. Le paquet contient de magnifiques pofiteroles au chocolat généreusement garnis en crème. Rien que de les voir donne faim à Kalem. Absol regarde avec envie les pâtisseries. Les pofiteroles sont à la fois appréciées des humains et des Pokémon, bien que certaines recettes soient plus adaptées aux seconds. Nul doute qu'Absol espère en récupérer un.

Avec difficulté, Kalem s'appuie sur sa jambe droite, et se lève, en équilibre sur un pied, pour attraper l'une des friandises. Serena, qui s'apprêtait à lui en donner une, le tire par le bras et l'éloigne de la table.

– Non, toi tu ne dois bouger pas ta jambe !

Aussi doux que Serena voulait effectuer son geste, celui‑ci ne l'est pas. Kalem tombe sur le canapé. Sa jambe blessée ne heurte rien de dur, et son corps retombe sur le canapé. Ses béquilles glissent et chutent sur le sol, dans un bruit lourd, bousculées par son pied droit. L'adolescent s'attend à ce que Serena s'excuse immédiatement mais elle n'en fait rien. Ses joues se rougissent, mais pas de honte. Kalem réalise rapidement que sa tête n'est pas retombée sur le canapé mais sur ses cuisses.

Ils restent instants ainsi, rongés par la gêne. Des bruits dans le couloir les écartent immédiatement l'un de l'autre, s'asseyant chacun à une extrémité du canapé. Juste avant que le professeur Platane n'entre dans la pièce, tenant des vêtements dans les bras.

– Kalem, j'ai entendu du bruit, tout va... Oh bonjour Serena ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ta venue si tôt !

– Bonjour professeur !

Serena a encore le visage rougi par l'incident. Kalem ignore si elle est encore gênée, ou si cela est dû à l'arrivée du professeur Platane. Serena ne serait pas la première adolescente à rougir bêtement devant le scientifique entamant pourtant sa trentaine. Kalem a déjà vu plusieurs dresseuses de leur âge se comporter avec lui comme des lycéennes qui auraient le béguin pour leur professeur. Professeur embarrassé et désespéré face à ce qu'il provoque, sans le vouloir, chez la partie féminine de sa classe. Qu'il s'agisse de l'une ou de l'autre raison, le visage de Serena a des teintes bien plus vives que le sien.

Kalem lui souffle rapidement quelques mots avant que l'homme se rapproche d'eux.

– Espèce d'idiote va.

Serena ne lui accorde pas un regard. Elle se lève, prend la boîte remplie de pâtisseries et la présente au professeur Platane. Kalem se demande s'il ne s'agit pas de sa réponse à son commentaire. Une sorte de petite vengeance, elle qui est pourtant habituée à se faire appeler idiote. Un surnom que Kalem attribue à beaucoup de monde.

– Vous en voulez une professeur ?

– Volontiers.

Le scientifique attrape l'une des profiteroles d'une main et la croque. Il pousse une petite exclamation indiquant qu'il la trouve savoureuse. Après l'avoir mangé, il lèche le bout de ses doigts, couverts de crème chocolatée.

– Délicieux. Je suppose que c'est toi qui les as préparées ?

L'adolescente hoche la tête en souriant. Elle se dirige ensuite vers Absol et lui propose à son tour l'une des pofiteroles. L'Absol l'attrape dans sa gueule et s'éloigne dans un coin de la pièce pour la manger tranquille. Un réflexe naturel pour protéger sa nourriture des autres Pokémon. Il y en a aucun autre dans cette salle, mais de nombreux Pokémon vivent au laboratoire. À commencer par la Carchacrok du professeur Platane qui est rarement loin de son dresseur.

Kalem n'a pas le temps de plus débattre mentalement sur l'action certainement vengeresse de Serena. Le professeur Platane se dirige vers lui et lui montre les vêtements qu'il tient. Un jean et une veste, qui pourraient être visiblement à sa taille.

– Je peux te prêter des vêtements pour remplacer ceux que tu as déchirés lors de ta chute. Je pense que la taille est la bonne. J'allais les déposer vers ton lit lorsque j'ai entendu du bruit. J'ai cru que tu étais tombé.

L'homme prête l'une des chambres du laboratoire à Kalem. Le lieu comporte de nombreuses pièces destinées aux assistants souhaitant résider sur place la semaine, ainsi qu'à d'éventuels collègues scientifiques de passage. Kalem a reçu l'une d'entre elles, non occupée et complètement vide, contenant seulement un lit et un bureau.

– Je vous remercie professeur.

Lors de sa chute dans le piège du Kraknoix, Kalem a déchiré ses vêtements, notamment la jambe de son pantalon. Et impossible pour lui dans son état d'aller s'acheter d'autres vêtements. Il ne pouvait compter que sur la tenue de rechange qu'il porte actuellement. Les dresseurs limitent au maximum le nombre d'affaires qu'ils emportent avec eux lors de leur voyage.

– Bien, je vais vous laisser seuls.

Le professeur Platane s'éloigne et se dirige vers la porte. Juste avant qu'il ne la referme, les isolant du restant du laboratoire, Kalem a le temps de voir qu'il leur fait un clin d'œil en souriant. Peut‑être a‑t‑il été témoin de cette scène embarrassante finalement. À moins qu'il ne soit imaginé interrompre un moment intime entre amoureux, ce qui n'aurait pas déplu à Kalem.

Serena se réinstalle à côté de lui, sans un mot. Kalem sent que l'ambiance va devenir pesante s'il ne parle pas le premier. À défaut de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à dire, il prononce les premiers mots qui lui passent par la tête.

– C'est toi qui m'as tiré par le bras.

– Tu aurais pu te faire mal.

– Parce que ce que tu as fait était moins dangereux ?

– Tu aurais dû te relever immédiatement.

Kalem doit admettre, au moins à lui‑même, qu'il aurait pu, au moment même où il s'en était aperçu, s'écarter de Serena au lieu de rester allonger sur elle. Mais, au‑delà de la gêne commune, ce n était pas désagréable. Non, si Serena lui proposait, il poserait de nouveau avec plaisir sa tête sur ses jambes. S'il pouvait en plus avoir des caresses dans les cheveux, il pourrait s'endormir sur elle.

– Bon, je suis désolé, ce n'était pas très correct de ma part.

Mais Kalem ne peut s'empêcher de rajouter un petit pique derrière ses excuses, mené par un sentiment de jalousie.

– Tu as eu ta petite vengeance. Tu as pu donner à ton cher professeur l'une de tes pofiteroles.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

– J'ai bien vu comment tu l'as regardé. Il pourrait presque être notre père tu te rends compte ?

À sa connaissance, le professeur Platane a trente‑et‑un ou trente‑deux ans, Kalem a un léger doute sur le chiffre exacte. L'homme pourrait avoir un enfant de quinze ans, s'il l'avait eu à quinze ou seize ans. Soit leur âge. Très précoce, mais possible. Oui, il pourrait être leur père. Kalem ne pense pas que Serena soit l'une de ces dresseuses ayant le béguin pour le professeur Platane. Ce n'est qu'une remarque visant à la déstabiliser.

– Qu'est‑ce que tu racontes ? Attends, ça veut dire que tu es jaloux ?

Kalem comprend que Serena réalise les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour elle. Il n'apprécie pas du tout cette situation de laquelle il ne peut s'échapper. En désespoir de cause, il jette un coup d'œil à Absol, espérant pouvoir trouver du soutien auprès de celui‑ci. Son Pokémon est complètement désintéressé de son dresseur, occupé à lécher la moindre goutte de crème collée à ses babines. Pour ce coup‑là, Kalem sait qu'il ne pourra pas compter sur son partenaire favori.

Avant d'avoir pu trouver une possible solution de fuite à cette tournure de la conversation, Serena reprend la parole.

– Le professeur Platane est juste très gentil. Il se comporte un peu comme un deuxième père avec tout monde, tu as remarqué ? Toi, moi... Trovato aussi...

Serena se lève et attrape l'une des pofiteroles de la boîte. Elle ne cherche pas à éloigner Absol qui tente d'en obtenir une seconde. Elle se saisit délicatement d'une l'une des pâtisseries avant de se rasseoir à côté de Kalem. L'adolescent s'attend à ce qu'elle lui propose, mais elle n'en fait rien. Elle plante ses incisives dedans avant de mâcher la pâte.

– Tu ne m'en donnes pas pour me narguer c'est ça ? Idiote va.

– C'est toi l'idiot. Parce que tu te tournes des films dans la tête et que tu ne vois pas que c'est toi que j'aime.

Kalem doit répéter quelques instants la phrase dans sa tête pour en saisir le sens. Ses paroles sont presque brutales, elle qui affirmait quelques instants plus tôt qu'il avait eu un geste déplacé envers elle. Mais ces mots font battre son cœur et déverse une douce chaleur qui se répand dans son corps. Il a pourtant remarqué les sentiments de Sannah à son égard, jamais il n'a vu ceux de Serena. Maintenant certaines choses lui paraissent plus claires. Comme les regards silencieux que s'échangent Serena et Sannah. Même s'ils ont toujours toujours été lancés dans son dos, il les remarquait, sans comprendre leur sens. Il pensait que c'était quelque chose de féminin, que secrètement elles se disputaient et se détestaient en silence, plutôt que de se battre comme des garçons. Mais à présent, il comprend mieux. À son insu, un triangle amoureux c'était formé. Triangle auquel il va mettre fin.

Attendant à peine que Serena termine sa bouchée, il se penche vers elle, bloquant son poignée pour l'empêcher de terminer son gâteau. Il l'embrasse, d'abord seulement avec les lèvres, puis avec la langue. Serena, surprise est d'abord crispée. Puis elle se laisse faire, se détendant et lui répondant. Un goût de chocolat familier parvient à Kalem.

Peu habitué à embrasser une fille, le dresseur se détache, reprenant son souffle. Serena le regarde, rougissante. Elle bégaye légèrement.

– Tu n'as même pas goûté mes gâteaux.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça idiote, j'ai trouvé un autre moyen de le faire.

Kalem embrasse de nouveau Serena. Elle lui rend la pareille, plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules et échappant le restant de sa pofiterole, et qu'importe la tache qu'elle provoque sur le canapé. Serena se déplace, s'asseyant sur les genoux de Kalem et lui faisant face. L'adolescente prend garde à ne pas heurter son pied gauche avec ses jambes. Timidement, Kalem place ses mains autour de sa taille. Ils oublient presque qu'ils pourraient être surpris à tout moment par le professeur Platane ou l'un de ses assistants durant leur baiser maladroit et chaleureux. Ils ne prêtent plus aucune attention au Pokémon de Kalem.

L'Absol se dirige vers la boîte de pâtisserie apportée par Serena. Il l'attrape avec sa gueule et la tire de ses crocs dans un endroit isolé de la pièce. Goulument, il profite de son butin tandis que son dresseur continue d'embrasser sa nouvelle petite amie. Il doute que son dresseur le sermonne pour son action. Kalem préfère de toute évidence le goût des lèvres de Serena à celui des pofiteroles.


End file.
